La discussion
by LittleBulma
Summary: Trunks n'est pas un frère jaloux, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il laissera Goten en paix pour tomber amoureux de sa petite sœur.


– Je ne peux pas croire !

Le jeune a passé la main par les cheveux. Subitement, le costume a commencé à serrer son corps et la cravate a commencé à accrocher son cou. Il se sentait si inconfortable qu'il pourrait crier, voler ou devenir _super saiyan_… Ou tout ça !

– Je…

– Parle pas. Tais-toi un moment.

Il était là, en face du mec avec qui il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie. Il était là, en face de son meilleur ami. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti plus loin. Les doutes et la déception prenaient son cœur. Il a passé la main par les cheveux nouvellement et a dérangé les mèches lilas… Il essayait de se calmer.

– Qu'est-ce que se passait dans ta tête ? – Trunks a demandé.

– Trunks, je…

– Tu as 30 ans, Goten… Pour Kami-sama ! Comment est-ce que tu as trouvé que ça serait une bonne idée ?

Les deux hybrides étaient dans le siège de Capsule Corporation, ils parlaient dedans la salle de contrôle de gravité. Ils y étaient allés par deux raisons : a) Végéta n'y était pas et b) les murs de la salle avaient isolation acoustique, à cause du bruit excessif du saiyan quand il faisait de l'exercice. Comme la salle était un lieu isolé, elle a été choisie pour le dialogue.

– J'attendait que Bra grandisse, si ça change quelque chose… Nous nous sommes attirés il y a longtemps… – Goten a rougi en regardant le plancher métallique.

– Depuis quand ? – Trunks a hurlé.

– Depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans… – Goten a admis.

Trunks ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. S'il y avait une chose dans le monde qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était avoir cette conversation. Il serait mieux de participer à mil réunions extensives et épuisantes de Capsule Corporation. Il serait mieux de passer mil heures en se bagarrant avec son père et en entendant qu'il devrait honorer son sang – qui n'était pas seulement saiyan, mais saiyan ET royal. Il serait mieux d'amener Bra au shopping mil fois, même s'il devrait attendre la fille regarder tous les vêtements de toutes les boutiques.

Mais cette conversation était nécessaire… Parce que Trunks avait trouvé sa petite sœur, Bra, qui n'avait que 17 ans et un petit visage de petite princesse saiyan, en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami, Goten, qui avait 30 ans et n'avait pas de scrupules.

– Moi, je ne veux pas savoir… – Trunks touchait les cheveux sans arrête. – C'est incroyable, c'est impossible ! Je ne te veux pas, Goten, ni une seconde de plus près de ma sœur !

– Trunks, on est amoureux… Tellement amoureux. – Goten a dit.

– Elle a 17 ans ! Tu as presque le double de son âge !

– Elle est mature pour son âge. – Il a argumenté.

– C'est pas possible que tu t'entends ! Il n'y a personne « mature pour son âge », ça n'existe pas ! Elle est une ado et toi, tu es un mec barbu ! – Trunks vociférait. Son visage était marqué par la colère et les cheveux flottait comme s'il était presque à devenir _super saiyan_. – Garde ton chibre dans ton pantalon !

Goten a respiré posément. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mauvais. Quand Bra était née, il était déjà un pré-adolescent… L'embrasser était immoral. On pourrait dire que c'était abusif ! Il a soupiré. Consensus et volonté ne manquaient pas à la fille… Mais quand même…

– Pardonne-moi, Trunks. – Les yeux noirs de Goten regardaient le sol. Il avait peur de trouver dans le bleu des yeux de Trunks quelque chose qui ressemblait à Bra et rendait tout plus difficile. – Je ne le ferai plus.

– D'accord. – Le vice-président de Capsule Corporation était un petit peu plus calme.

– Moi… Je le trouve plus facile… – Goten a continué.

– Plus facile ?

– Être amoureux de quelqu'un qui sais tout déjà… – Le fils de Goku a expliqué. – Tu sais… Nous ne sommes pas normaux. Chaque fille avec qui je m'étais couché a demandé des questions sur la marque du coccyx. Chacune est surprise par la force… Aucune ne comprendrait jamais mon père ou nos amis… Aucune ne traiterait bien le _super saiyan_. Bra est déjà partie de mon monde. Je n'ai pas le besoin d'expliquer que mon père est un alien parce que son père l'est aussi ! Et… Moi, je pense aux enfants, Trunks… Ils ne seraient pas comme Pan, qui est fille d'un hybride et d'une humaine. Ils seraient enfants de deux hybrides… Je ne sais rien de génétique, mais ils seraient plus _saiyans_ !

– Que ferais-tu si j'embrassais Pan ? – Trunks a demandé.

– Je ne sais pas… Mais tu ne le ferais pas ! Pan n'a pas complété 20 ans. – Goten a grogné.

– La différence d'âge entre nous est la même qu'il y a entre toi et Bra. – Brief a dit. – S'il tu plais, Goten… Rends pas ça plus difficile. Au moins, pas maintenant !

– D'accord, pas maintenant… Mais quand ? – Goten était plein d'espoir.

Trunks est resté silencieux. Il était d'accord avec Goten par rapport à lignage… Il était important maintenir la race _saiyan_ ? Et Trunks était aussi d'accord avec lui par rapport à toutes les questions liées à l'information : lui-même, aux 31 ans, savait qu'était difficile vivre une vie double de guerrier _saiyan_ et humain normal… les femmes normales ne s'adaptaient pas à cette vie. Trunks a réfléchi à Bulma, qui savait déjà tout sur les _saiyans_ quand s'est marié avec Végéta. Il a réfléchi à Chichi, qui connaissait Goku depuis enfants, même qu'elle ne savait pas sur les aliens. Et, finalement, il a réfléchi à Videl, qui avait eu besoin d'apprendre et était devenue confuse pour toute le complexe histoire de _saiyans_.

La seule chose qui séparait Goten et Bra était l'âge. 13 ans était trop de différence… Au moins, au moment. Quand ils étaient plus âgés, principalement grâce au sang _saiyan_, qui ferait Goten vieillir lentement, ces 13 ans disparaîtrait.

– Je sais déjà ! – Trunks a chuchoté en souriant méchamment.

– Donc, dis-moi ! – Goten haletait d'émotion.

– Quand mon père aura permis, vous pourront être ensemble.

Le visage de Goten est devenu effrayé, horrifié. Le sourire du garçon Brief n'a que grandi. Apparemment, il devrait attendre longtemps pour toucher la princesse _saiyan_.


End file.
